moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied Missions/Act Two
|Text=Edit this tab}} The Mermaid A disturbance in the Soviet 2-year old dominion and completion of a "chrono backpack" creates an opportunity for the Euro Alliance and Siegfried to extract Special Agent Tanya from the Soviet prison in city-turned-fortress Warsaw with a new suit. Puppet Master Yuri returns from the dark and resumes the Psychic Amplifier project by constructing a device which threatens the safety of the London Fortress of Euro Alliance. Shortly after her recovery, Special Agent Tanya is dispatched to support the counter attack. Stone Cold Crazy Reports indicate Yuri's forces have managed to use his mind control to take over an Allied research facility run by the Soviets. The Russians have managed to complete the Allied prototype for the specialized Barracuda jet which the Allies intend to take back. Ghost Hunt With the help of the Scorpion Cell and psychic illusions, Yuri constructs another Psychic Amplifier in northern Africa that may become a threat to the London Fortress. A taskforce is sent to reactivate an old US base nearby and take the device down. Bottleneck Using a distraction to drive the Allied forces away, Yuri launched a surprise attack at the London Fortress, forcing the Allies to evacuate. Because of the Paradox Project's premature launch, the fleeing survivors have to change the course and regroup at the Isles of Scilly. Hysteria The premature launch of the expedition finally takes toll, as the key Allied device is low on power and must be fully charged before continuing its flight. A large Epsilon base full of Bio Reactors in Canary Island's Tenerife becomes a potential power source for the device. Stormbringer A surviving Pacific Front base sends an S.O.S. signal from the Virgin Islands, requesting assistance in protecting the device they've been working on while offering access to a rich array of new technology and arsenal in return. Siegfried's taskforce arrives to the rescue by the Chronosphere. Paranoia With the Paradox Engine hiding over the Atlantic, Yuri prepares a Psychic Amplifier to revert the effects of Pacific Front actions in America, steal the Weather Controller and use it to destroy the Engine. Special Agent Tanya, accompanied by an unusual ally, is chronoshifted nearby to take it out. Relentless A major Epsilon naval base allows Yuri to control most of the Atlantic Ocean, posing a threat to the Paradox Engine. It also act as an important communication junction for all Epsilon forces in the world. The Allies attempt to kill two birds with one stone by launching a massive attack. Insomnia The time has come. Yuri's primary base, his largest settlement in the world, the Epsilon Headquarters, has been revealed. United, the Allied Nations begin their quest to destroy it with the use of the Paradox Engine and stop the madman's diabolical devices, before the free world is completely lost. Withershins This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Hamartia This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Category:Browse